Family's Guardian
by sorceresstar
Summary: songfic based on Rays of Hope, four little turtles wake up in the middle of the night to find that master Splinter is gone, will five years old Hope be able to calme her turtle brothers down? based on your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus


_**The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus - Your guardian angel**_

_**I do not own the turtles, Hope however is mine.**_

_**

* * *

**_**Silence ruled the lair, the only disturbance came from the soft in- and exhaling sounds of breathing**** and the occasional whimpering from the ones sleeping. In the distance water could be heard running****. Five mats lay on the ground giving rest to five figures all sleeping soundly on them. All of them? No… four of the five figures lay tossing and turning on in their blankets. It was winter in New York City and it could get pretty could down there. Finally the four couldn't take it anymore and opened their eyes, woken up by the cold. The four brothers looked at each other and at their still sleeping sister. They softly called out to their father and sensei, carefully as to not wake up their sister. When no one responded they got worried. Where was he? One by one the four brothers began crying, softly at first but harder as the time past by, eventually waking up Hope. She opened sleepily opened her eyes to see what caused her to wake, only to find her brothers crying their eyes out.**

**'Guys? ****Whatsamatter****?' her voice was thick with sleep.**

**'S****ensei is gone Hope!'**

**'We lost him!'**

**'****Mikey**** made him so mad at us he ditched us!'**

**'****Rapheal's**** ugly face scared him away!'**

**The four turtles wailed, making the little girl look at them in pity.**

**'You're nuts, sensei Splinter wouldn't leave us! He loves us, he said so himself!' **

**Her four brothers shook their heads simultaneously.**

**'He's not ever coming back!'**

**'Never ever!'**

**'What do we do now?!'**

**'Who's going to take care of us now?!'**

**Hope was now fully awake and understood the fear of her brothers. She knew that master Splinter taught them ****ninjutsu**** so they could defend themselves against mean people and so she knew people would try to hurt and/or kill them. Now that she had woken up she found her ability to speak normally again. She shook her head and crawled towards her brothers who were huddled together under their blankets.**

**'Silly, I'll take care of you! I'm your only sister, someone has to make sure you don't hurt yourselves or each other.'**

**'You sure Hope?'**

**She nodded but she saw that the fear and doubt never left their eyes so she grabbed her blanket and joined them. When she was all set in the midst of her brothers, just like she was five years ago when she first joined their family, she began to sing to them. She sang like it was a lullaby.**

_When I see your smile._

_Tears run down my face, I can't replace._

_And now that I'm stronger I've figured out._

_How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul._

_And I know I'll find, deep inside me I can be the one ._

_I will never let you fall,_

_I'll stand up with you forever._

_I'll be there for you through it all._

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven._

_It's ok. It's ok. It's ok._

_Seasons are changing._

_And waves are crashing._

_And stars are falling all for us._

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter __I can show you I'll be the one._

**The turtles smiled and cuddled closer to her, leaning against her as they listened to her soft, beautiful voice was breaking the silence of the lair. Her song gave them a sense of safety.**

_I will never let you fall,_

_I'll stand up with you forever._

_I'll be there for you through it all._

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven._

_Cuz__ you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart._

_Please don't throw that away._

_Cuz__ I'm here for you._

_Please don't walk away, _

_P__lease tell me you'll stay, stay _

**As Splinter arrived home he heard a gentle voice singing. ****His curiosity was triggered for his children were all asleep, or at least as far as he knew. He followed the soft sounds cautiously, prepared to jump in and defend his family. Much to his surprise he found his sons all clutching his daughter as she sang to them a song of courage, hope and love. His whiskers vibrated as the soft melody captured him. He sat down to listen to the remainder of the song.**

_Use me as you will. _

_Pull my strings just for a thrill._

_And I know I'll be ok._

_Though my skies are turning gray._

_I will never let you fall._

_I'll stand up with you forever._

_I'll be there for you through it all._

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven._

**As the song ended the four turtles were almost asleep. Splinter stood up and walked to his little ones.**

**'Why are you all awake while you should've been sleeping soundly by now my children?'**

**A choir of Sensei!'s could be heard as the five children looked up at their father. In no time, the four turtles were hugging his legs telling him to never leave them like that again and that they had been scared.**

**'… then Hope said she'd watch over us and then she sang and then….' Leo told him.**

**Splinter laughed at his sons eager to tell him all that had happened while he had been gone. He noticed that not all of his children where around him. There, in the middle of a pile of blankets sat a little girl, her hair covering most of her face. ****He saw a tear sliding over her pale cheek and his eyes softened even more. **

**'My daughter, are you alright?'**

**She dried her teary eyes with her tiny hands before she looked up, giving him a soft smile.**

**'I'm okay sensei.'**

**Splinter knew she had been scared as well and he was proud of his normally playful little girl that she had managed to stay strong for her brothers. He gently broke himself from his sons and knelt in front of Hope**** pulling her into his arms. **

**'I'm proud of you little one. Do not change, ever… my brave child.'**

**She nodded and buried her face in his fur as her brothers joined them once again. She sniffed and leaned back looking up at her father.**

**'Sensei, will you come and play with us tomorrow? Donny thought of a new game we could do and Leo even put in some ****ninjutsu**** so we're training, really.'**

**Her eyes glistened as she spoke, trying to convince her father of joining in their games. He nuzzled his snout against her face making her giggle.**

**'Maybe Hope, but just maybe. You and your brothers really need to go to sleep now.'**

**They all nodded in agreement and hurriedly grabbed their blankets and laid back on their mats pulling their blankets up to their chins. **

**'Goodnight sensei' spoke the five in unity.**

**Mikey**** couldn't help but have the last word, his voice tired and thick with sleep.**

**'Sensei? I picked the wrong name for Hope.'**

**'Why is that Michelangelo?'**

**'I should've said Angel 'cause she's just like a _Guardian Angel_ ****for us_.'_**

**After that he fell asleep as did his brothers and sister. Splinter curled up not too far from the five and looked at them one more time before going to sleep:**

**_The Leader, The Fighter, The Thinker, The Goofball and The Guardian…._**

_

* * *

_

**_Hope you all enjoyed it, I just wanted to create a little family moment with Hope and the guys. if you can guess who said what before Hope sang you'll get a coockie:P_**


End file.
